Clementine
Clementine, alongside Lee Everett, battled Max Caulfield and Chloe Price in Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett. Information on the rapper Clementine is the protagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead video game series. She is the deuteragonist of Season One and Season Three, and the protagonist of Season Two and Season Four. A mature, kind, and polite girl, she acts as the moral compass of the group, and tries her best to maintain the humanity of the group in a post-apocalyptic world. After losing the people closest to her, Clementine becomes hardened and more mature in her outlook, but still bravely overcomes the dangers of a post-apocalyptic world head-on and tries her best to maintain some of her previous faith in humanity, hanging on to what Lee taught her and her own values. As time goes on, however, Clementine develops more brash and forceful traits, distrusting others and doing whatever it takes to stay alive. She holds a firm belief that nothing good will come out of being in group anymore, and regularly stays by herself. Now a matured late teen, Clementine is a far more independent individual, making her own choices based on her own beliefs and values. Lyrics Clementine is in purple while Lee Everett is in normal text 'Verse 1:' The telltale wail of a verbal impale, from a Telle-tale will soon be unveiled When Telltale tells the tale of Chloe and Max's Hearts becoming a Tell-Tale! Lee, we're on their tail! This freaky geek and flunked punk can't impact On our survival stacks of caps and gats! Now let's hope they'll remember that! Every day's our lasting nightmare, but there's No Going Back to rethink And you've got all the time in the world! Yet still No Time Left for your lip-sync! You're too nosey, Max-ter Roshi! Getting nosebleeds from your nosy clutches Then there's Chloe who's off the rails and can't even handle her Ashton Krutches! Always taking a shot at her family; lies, accusations are constantly hurled She’s got a drugged-up mind in a Vortex like it's a night at the End of the World! No rewinds will save you this time! So rhyme and decide your fate like a talker Go back to your alternate world; the junky junkie will never become a Walker! 'Verse 2:' Cap it, phoney Holden! These childish pirating whacks couldn’t steal these tracks! I got my bite from Sam, and you got your fluffy bunny ass from little old Max! This bitch rhymes slow like her game, her flow is broke and she's left immobilised While Mad Max Factor's looking pasty like she's the one who's been Polar-ized! Five years of silence and violent defiance; right off the Bat, Max went off foreign Then the Heisenberg of Blackwell ended the chemistry faster than Warren! Don’t have a Maxi-Paddy with daddy ‘cause he ditched quick with smoke and flames You’re framed in shame, don’t need a car to end this Price’s fucking game! There's death Around Every Corner, so like your choices, your lives won't matter in this But it's ironic, rip-offs of the Butterfly Effect couldn't rap their way out of a Chrysalis! You'll get fucked like Camera Porn if you stay in our Dark Room, so act faithful; Turn back and leave Chloe Amid the Ruins so she can fuck off back to Rachel! Trivia *Along with Lee Everett, she is the third video game character to appear, after Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. *Along with Lee Everett, she is the third character to not have been cast. *She is the second back-up rapper to appear in a title card, after Chloe Price. *She is the fourth child to rap, after Calvin, Ash Ketchum, and Ben Tennyson. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Collaborations Category:Collaboration Characters Category:Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett Category:ERBofSmoshery Category:The Flatwoods Monster